


Incredulity

by PhantomWriter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Protective Oliver, atomwave, coldflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWriter/pseuds/PhantomWriter
Summary: Oliver couldn't seem to wrap his head around the fact that Barry Allen is dating Leonard Snart. Then there's also Ray Palmer with Mick Rory.Inspired by thispost





	Incredulity

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed, as usual

Somehow, Oliver couldn’t wrap his head around what Felicity told him.

“What?”

“This!” She gestured on her screen that was on some social media website. “Always knew they’re cute together.”

If Oliver couldn’t comprehend it with words, more so when he saw an actual proof in picture—pictures because there was an _album_ for the bunch.

“That’s Barry,” Oliver pointed out. “And that’s Snart.”

Felicity almost rolled her eyes as if saying _Duh._ “And they look good together.”

Oliver was somewhat affronted at that statement because he wouldn’t use those words if he would describe Barry and Snart in their photo together—Barry with his head laid down on Snart’s shoulder while the latter has an opened book in one hand, his eyes and attention on it, though his left arm wasn’t hard to miss as it was draped around Barry’s shoulders. The picture was taken by Lisa Snart, the Golden Glider, and Barry and Snart were tagged in it. It was rather obvious that they were more than just _two opposite buddies chilling out_ as what the caption said.

Oh, and the picture was very much public.

“What is Barry doing? Snart is a known—”

“He doesn’t have his parka on though,” Felicity interrupted as if that was enough of an excuse. Well, it probably was given that only those who have files on Captain Cold could recognize the man in a black sweatshirt, and knowing that CCPD files on Captain Cold was long obliterated, there shouldn’t be much to go on.

Still.

Oliver crossed his arms and was quiet—Felicity actually thought he was being petulant, much to her amusement.

Oliver Queen would have words with one Barry Allen.

* * *

“So. You and Snart,” was Oliver’s tactless start on their talk that happened over coffee at Jitters.

Barry, who seemed oblivious to Oliver’s disapproval, had the gall to grin sheepishly, cheeks coloring. “Yeah. Kinda happened.”

Oliver has a lot to say to that because you simply do not happen to suddenly go out with one of the most wanted thief especially if you were the police force’s main person in catching this sort of people.

“Does it really though?” Oliver asked rhetorically, couldn’t help the sharpness accompanying it. If Felicity found out, she would join the voice in his head that kept saying it wasn’t Oliver’s business who Barry was dating.

Because, really, it _shouldn’t_ be, but Oliver was insisting it was his business anyway since this was Barry, for goodness sake, who always saw the good in people even of the least deserving of his kindness. He was Oliver’s ally from another city who knew firsthand the seriousness of being a vigilante; Oliver’s mentee once, and the person who was invoking Oliver’s older brother protectiveness that was initially reserved for Thea alone.

Barry crept a hand on his nape, not seemingly able to meet Oliver’s gaze. “You know. He was at the city once with some Legends business, and I was also on the same issue...” He made some vague gestures. “He’s reformed since then; he and Mr. Rory. The team is good for them.”

Reformed. Oliver thought incredulously that Barry wasn’t seriously thinking that Snart and Rory could have their past records vanish into thin air just bec—

“Ah. You don’t approve, do you?” Barry murmured, effectively cutting Oliver’s line of thought. “It’s fine. Iris and Joe too. Initially.”

“Now?”

“They realized that my happiness is more important,” the younger man said. “I know you need more assurances than that, and I don’t know what to say to you other than give him a chance. He’s more than what he was used to be.”

Begrudgingly, Oliver accepted Barry’s words.

* * *

The Legends were at Star City 2018 due to an anachronism that went out of hand. Apparently, Central City’s The Flash learned of this and was over Star in a matter of seconds.

The anachronism was settled quite faster than the Legends’ usual speed with the help of Green Arrow and the scarlet speedster.

Oliver was packing his equipment and was talking to Felicity over the earpiece when he was interrupted by Barry zooming past his position to get to the Legends Team which was not far behind him.

Barry gave an enthusiastic hug to Snart that was quickly followed by an excited kiss.

While the Legends were kind enough to give them space and privacy, and Oliver has a nagging feeling that it wasn’t uncommon, Oliver was left there standing mutely at the scene unfolding right in front of his eyes.

Oliver’s instincts were kicking in the same way he saw the first time Thea getting in on with Roy. Oliver was taken over by the urge to ask Roy to stay away from his sister then.

He couldn’t do that to Barry, and it wasn’t even due to the obvious fact that Barry wasn’t Thea and he was a speedster who could hand Snart his ass anytime.

It was beyond that, Oliver supposed. Barry was _indeed_ happy, with his wide grin and pink cheekbones once he removed his cowl; him looking at Snart as if he was his world, the same way he used to look at Iris and maybe more than that. Snart, the person with a limited array of expression that he was, actually softened at Barry’s glee. His expressionless and calculating eyes that were staring back at Oliver whenever he read his record were now filled with something warm and pure fondness and affection for Barry.

Perhaps this was what also Joe and Iris had seen—the way Barry lit up like fireworks at the sight of Snart—that they couldn’t really hold it against Barry who he wanted to go out with, as long as Barry was happy and contented.

Snart caught Oliver’s gaze then, and something akin to understanding passed between the two. Oliver knew he didn’t have to give the proverbial _hurt him or else_ —Snart was smart enough to know what Oliver’s expression meant.

At Snart’s smirk, Oliver nodded in farewell.

* * *

A week hasn’t even passed when Oliver felt a bout of déjà vu coming.

“Oh, look, it’s Ray and Mick doing trust fall.”

It was a photo of Ray Palmer and Mick Rory this time that was plastered on Felicity’s computer screen, and Oliver wanted to ask her how come she couldn’t see that the photo was more than _chilling at Waverider and doing trust falls with Mick,_ as it was humbly captioned, when Ray Palmer’s arms were lovingly wrapped around the ex-arsonist’s torso, with the latter not caring even as Ray was practically muzzling him at the back of his head.

“They look cute together too, don’t they?”

Oliver Queen would have words with one Ray Palmer.

* * *

_**end** _


End file.
